


Next to you

by iJoke



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, bed sharing, fluffly, idk how to tag, its literally just fluff tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJoke/pseuds/iJoke
Summary: Dakota and Cavendish don’t sleep in each other’s arms, and here’s why.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first fanfic I’ve written in a while. Please give me feedback! Also, just so you know, this could be read as either a QPR or a romantic relationship.

Dakota and Cavendish have slept together a long time. They know each other’s bedtime habits at least as well as their own and even have a routine to waking up. However, there was one thing about their arrangement that might seem peculiar to some folks.  
Dakota and Cavendish can’t fall asleep in each other’s arms. Sure, they could sleep in the same bed, they could cuddle, they could hold hands, but they could never fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
There are many reasons for this. The first being Cavendish can’t sleep without his teddy bear. He has had it since he was born and sleeps with it every night.  
This hardly bothers Dakota, though, and finds it enduring. Even if it did bother him, second reason of no nighttime cuddles surely would lead him to understand his partner’s choice. Dakota gets hot too easily. Sometimes, heat floods his entire body making it not only uncomfortably hot for him, but also whoever he’s embracing.  
This leads to our next and quite opposite point. Cavendish is cold all the time. This means he has to sleep with multiple blankets and quilts, which doesn’t mesh well with Dakota’s whole “hot too easily”.  
Speaking of Dakota, he occasionally had night terrors. Every time these happens, Cavendish consults him, helps him through it with reassuring words and touch. However, some of these night terrors are of him being trapped and, well, if you wake up surrounding by something, no matter how inviting, sometimes “trapped” is the first thing on your mind.  
This next point is simple. Cavendish hates being touched for long periods of time. Sure, he can hold Dakota’s hand for hours and can cuddle with him till even Sara’s bored of Dr. Time, but to him, it’s different when you’re asleep. To him, waking up and feeling someone’s arms around you is terrifying.  
A bit similar to this point, Dakota can’t focus on anything but someone’s touch if he’s cuddling. He can focus with hand holding, a head against his shoulder, or slight footsie, but in someone else’s embrace? Their arms are all he feels, all he thinks about, and can’t fall asleep.  
No, Dakota and Cavendish don’t fall asleep in each other’s arms. However, some nights, after a particularly hard day or just a normal day that makes them feel a bit more carefree, they reach out for each other, grasp each other’s hands, and fall asleep. Dakota and Cavendish don’t fall asleep in each other’s arms. And they wouldn’t have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> This struck me as I was falling asleep and realized I just wanted to hold someone’s hand lol. Again, please leave feedback! I might do a definitely romantic dakavendish (definitely a lot longer lmao), so maybe look out for that? Thanks for reading, leave kudos, blah blah blah


End file.
